titanversefandomcom-20200215-history
Nightmarish, Part One
Tyrants Issue 7 "Nightmarish, Part one." '''Front cover- '''a close-up of Black Nightmare, his eyes glowing their brightest, burning yellow, as he raises both hands to the reader, tendrils of darkness wafting up from the ends of his fingers. The comic cuts to two young men in their early twenties in a red sports car, driving down a road at high speed. "WooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO this is fun!" yells the man driving, as he drives their car into oncoming traffic, weaving in and out of the cars. The other young man is looking behind them, a revolver in one hand. In the next panel, the reader can see four police cars dogging behind the sports car, though they are significantly slowed as they less recklessly try to avoid the oncoming traffic. The comic zooms in to clearly show the two in the front of the car; in the passenger seat, the man appears to be Le Qui in younger years, but without the pencil-thin moustache, without a hat, showing a brown mop of hair, and he isn't dressed in a suit, he is dressed in a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans. The man next to him looks similar, though he looks slightly older, he has an informal black shirt on, and his brown hair, of the exact same colour of hair, is gelled into spikes. The reader may recognise that this other man looks like a younger version of the villain Fraud. He is grinning madly. In the next panel, his grin disappears, replaced by an expression of pure shock. The following page is a full page spread as a post-van turns the corner sharply right in front of the sports car. "****!" Fraud screams out as the post-van screeches to a halt, but still smashes into a car directly in front of it, as Fraud screeches round in a circle moments before impact. There car entirely stopped, the two look ahead, aghast, and in the next panel, both of their eyes glow green. In the next panel they look to each other. "We're screwed", Le Qui says. "No, we're not. Shoot out their tyres, they'll crash into other or have to stop, that'll give us a few moments." "You're nuts!" Fraud grabs Le Qui by the shoulders, and says to him, in a speech bubble with white letters and a green background, "Mal, you're the best shot I've ever seen. You can do this." Le Qui turns back to the approaching police cars, his eyes glowing momentarily green again. "Okay." In the next panel he is stood up in the car, revolver raised up so his eye follows along it. He fires. The shot hits one of the cars moving out of the way of the police cars, and ricochets. It goes through the windscreen of a police car. It spins round, smashing into another squad car. causing that one to drive into a parked car. Le Qui then calmly blows out a front wheel on the next squad car, as it spins in its own circle before coming to a halt. "That was impossible..." he says, looking at his own revolver in amazement. "Still one more!" Fraud yells, ducking as far behind the bonnet as he can. The police car screeches to a halt, side-on, in front of the police car, as the door flings open, the officer leaping out, and dropping to one knee, taser in hand. "Drop the weapon!" he says, a shaky, fearful expression on his face. "Ha!" Fraud scoffs. "Shoot him, Mal!" The other police officer opens the other door, hunkering down for cover. "What?" says Le Qui, looking at Fraud. "Shoot him!" "''Put ''the weapon down!" orders the officer. "But he's got a taser", Mal, or Le Qui yells back. "Exactly! So pop him before he fires it!" "But..." "What are you waiting for, f-" The officer fires his taser. Le Qui drops. "Mal, you useless you freakin-" The officer grabs Fraud, mid-rant. "I gave you one simple god-damned... GET OFF ME!" The last words are said with a green background in the speech bubble as it alters. The officer lets go of Fraud. And then other officer barrels into him, bringing Fraud to his knees, as Le Qui watches on. "Sor...ry... Fred...." he murmurs. "Sorry? SORRY? Am I supposed to accept that, bro? You had ONE JOB! Shoot the... you know, what, you're useless..." Fraud is dragged into the police car as he is cuffed and read his rights "YOU DON'T EVEN EXIST TO ME!" is yelled, again in a green background. The officer shoves him into the car and slams the door. Then he turns to Le Qui... or where he was? "Where'd he go?" The comic then cuts to Le Qui, exactly where he'd been left, groggily pulling himself up onto his knees. "What do you mean, where did he go? I'm here!" he runs over to the officer, "You see where he went?" the officer yells to other, who looks rather shell-shocked. "He just... va..." he turns "Sorry, where did who go? You just put the guy in the car." "What do you mean where did who go? There was just the one guy." "Yeahhhhhhh, I know" says the other officer. Le Qui runs up to the nearest and runs up to them. "This guy! He means THIS GUY! The guy pointing a gun at your..." The gun arms slackened. "He said I don't even exist..." Narration- "Four Years Ago." Black Nightmare sits on a cliff edge, cross legged, eyes closed. His eyes shoot open, glowing bright yellow as he laughs. "Oh MAN, that is pricless... hahahahaha..." As a black gloved finger goes to his lips. Black Nightmare's eyes dart upward to look at a serious looking Wrench. "Uh... sorry." From off panel comes a cry of "Oh, real subtle boys." The comic cuts to show Dark Magician below them in the cave mouth, fists clenched, burning with black energy. Kaan'Qsst is on his knees next to him, slumped over, body slackened. Behind them, not far into the cave, lies Le Qui, hat over his face. Wrench looks to Black Nightmare "You will be." Metallic bat-wings shoot out of the back of his jacket, as he wraps his arms around Black Nightmare and they fly up into the air. Magician punches a hand out, and a black ball of energy flies from his hand, just missing the two by a small margin, as the ball hits the cliff face, exploding and dropping part of it. "Wake up call, boys! Hahahaha!" Dark Magician calls out. Kaan'Qsst's eyes open. He sees Dark Magician in front of him, hurling bolts of black energy up into the sky. He looks further up, where he sees a massive purple portal in the sky, and out-pour Reichdroids in their robots. "You send ''robots ''to destroy me, Blitzkrieg? I'm insulted" he says to the sky. Then, on the next page,several panels are dedicated to showing parts of his currently metallic skin popping open compartments with CHK sound effect, and then these conform to a larger central panel, where Kaan'Qsst stands, with two massive multi-barreled cannons extending over his shoulder, one large red reticle formed over his right eye, his hands have turned into large circular barreled plasma cannons, and there are even three long slender red laser cannons projecting from his back. He fires the barrage into the sky, which is followed by a chain reaction of explosions. "Test me!" he bellows at the sky. Dark Magician flies up into the air, fists in front of him, a globe of dark energy around each. "Oh thats it, run! I have to admit, I am old fashioned! I do ''love ''a chase." Wrench and Black Nightmare disappear in a blur. "Hey! How I am suppose to chase you now?" Wrench winks into existance behind Dark Magician, jets coming from his boots, his hands formed into large 'hand-cannon' pistols. Wrench places a gun against the back of Dark Magician's head, Black Nightmare no longer in his hands. The comic zooms in on the gun. And as it fires in the next panel, it shoots through black smoke. Out of black smoke, Dark Magician appears behind Wrench, floating in the area, surrounded by a black energy field. Wrench then spins, other gun-hand firing as soon as he turns. "Ow! Ow!" Dark Magician yells, as each plasma bursts strikes his shield and blasts a little hole in it. And then Wrench disappears. "Ahhhhhh, teleport tag is it? Fine, I'll play." He looks left and right, the aura growing greater around each hand, as he waits. He looks down. Kaan'Qsst and Le Qui are still alseep. "Come on boys, can't you hear the EXPLOSIONS!" He looks down at the cliff he ruined, to the bottom of the valley, as a swarm of rockets fly at him. "Perhaps that was not the best thing to yell in present company..." There is a double paged spread of the chain reaction of explosions, as Dark Magician is flung towards the reader, his robes in burning rags, is force field being blasts into tiny black shards. There is a panel of Kaan'Qsst asleep peacefully. In the next panel, a smoking Dark Magician lands next to him. He gets up. "Waiiiiiiiiit you're asleep... oh I know who this is... KAAN'QSST,.FRENCHMAN, WAKE UP, SOMEBODY IS TRYING TO KILL YOU... WELL, MAINLY ME, RIGHT NOW, BUT I ASSUME THAT IS DUE TO HOW ALL-POWERFUL I AM!" He waits. "No? Damn. Time for the potentially incredibly painful plan B... wait, the definitely painful plan B... just not sure who its going to be painful too, yet." Dark Magician reaches down over Kaan'Qsst with glowing hands. And shocks him with black energy. He fails to awaken. "Are you dead? I am not sure how I tell right now..." "Be more concerned about yourself." Dark Magician turns, just in time to see Wrench's arm-blade coming for him. Dark Magician attempts to move, black energy rippling around him again, but the blade cuts through it as it forms, slashing lightly across DM's neck. There is no blood, just a slight leak of dark energy. "Right you are" he says, channeling out a massively blast of energy in front of him with both hands. "CONCERNED ENOUGH FOR YOU!" he yells, as Wrench sails through the air and crashing into a distant hill, kicking up a lot of dust. "All right, who's next?" says Dark Magician. "That vould be me." Dark Magician turns, to see Blitzkrieg stood behind him, claws down at his side, but electricity pouring from them into the sky. "Oh..." Kaan'Qsst stands on the cliff instead of Dark Magician, in the next panel. He sees Dark Magician floating back towards him. Kaan'Qsst finishes firing. He snarls. Flame and debris falls from the sky, the horde of Reichdroids defeated. "Easy. Too easy." "Damn right" comes from behind him, spoken in a black speech bubble with green letters. SHRKT. Kaan'Qsst looks down, to see six skeletal fingers with sharpened tips, the fingers made entirely of black bone, burst out of his chest. "Too.,.. easy..." the alien snarls. End of issue.